However, due to the limited aperture angle of the camera (typically smaller than 50°, the problem exists that only a limited area of the surroundings of the vehicle is visualizable. In particular, the close range of the vehicle is often not detectable using such a system. However, an accurate model of the surroundings of the vehicle in the close range is desirable to be able to communicate information to the driver also in this regard.
German Published Patent Appln. No. 10 2008 036 009 is known from the related art and describes a method for surveying the surroundings of a motor vehicle. With the aid of multiple sensors, which are not specified in greater detail, the close range of a vehicle is detected and a map of the surroundings, in which the vehicle is moving virtually, is generated from the obtained data. For visualization, it is proposed to display the generated area from a bird's eye view, for example. Moreover, important information may be visualized therein, such as imminent collisions or the display of the vehicle path. However, no visualization of the far range of the surroundings of the vehicle takes place.
German Published Patent Appln. No. 10 2009 005 566 describes a method for combining signals from a video camera with signals of close range sensors, such as ultrasonic sensors. For this purpose, objects in the surroundings of the vehicle, which may be surveyed using the close range sensors, are detected with the aid of the video camera. An object may thus be entered into a three-dimensional map of the surroundings of the vehicle. This map may then be used for various applications, for example, to assist the driver during parking. However, this document does not address the visualization in greater detail.
German Published Patent Appln. No. 10 2009 005 505 describes a method for generating an image of the surroundings of the vehicle from a virtual camera position, the image of a camera perspective being converted into the virtual camera position. For this purpose, the close range of the vehicle is detected using multiple cameras and is subsequently combined with a 3D model to smooth the perspective distortions of the camera. The 3D model is also obtained with the described cameras by resorting to the stereo-from-motion principle. This allows a video image to be shown to the driver of the entire close range of his vehicle, such as from a bird's eye view.
However, the described related art has the disadvantage that only the close range of the vehicle is visualized, while the far range is not considered. Moreover, as in the first two cases, the driver is not shown a video image of the surroundings. However, this is desirable since the image includes a lot of information and intuitively is easier for the driver to understand than a synthetic model. The third model, however, discloses the use of multiple cameras, which increases the manufacturing complexity and the costs of the vehicle. In addition, none of the cited publications discusses the option to advantageously use a continuous transition, in terms of the perspective, between artificially rendered models of the surroundings and image data of an optical surroundings sensor.